Juste de la Haine
by Narcissa Malefoy
Summary: Quand l'Amour est égal à la Haine... Quand son reflet se trouve être son contraire... Il le hait, oui, mais comment lui montrer ? /Un HPDM poignant/ /!\ Lemon /!\


Draco Malefoy me regarde sans ciller. Il ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi. Comme je ne baisse jamais les yeux devant lui. Dans chacune des parcelles de ses pupilles d'argent brille la Haine. La Haine la plus pure, la plus primitive. Notre Haine. Celle qui se reflète dans mes propres yeux. Celle qui nous ronge jour après jour. Celle qui fait se tendre nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Celle qui nous uni l'un à l'autre. Je suis Harry Potter, ennemi de Draco Malefoy. Il est Draco Malefoy, ennemi d'Harry Potter.

Je redresse la tête fièrement. Je me sens puissant face à lui. Moi, le gentil Harry, le bon samaritain de ces messieurs-dames, je me transforme en fier Griffondor impulsif et incontrôlable devant Malefoy. Et lui, si froid, si impassible, perd tout son self contrôle lorsqu'il est en ma présence. Ses yeux se plissent. Qui perdra son calme le premier ?

Nous sommes tellement proches que je sens la magie qu'il retient à grande peine. Je me perds dans ses yeux orages. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film où le téléspectateur à mis sur pause, le temps d'allé soulager une envie pressante. La tension est si grande qu'elle en est écrasante. Nous sommes seuls. Je refuse de céder, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal. Soudain, Malefoy m'envoie un formidable crochet du droit. Une douleur sourde s'empare de ma mâchoire et je porte ma main à mon visage. Le goût du sang envahi ma bouche et je le sens couler dans ma gorge. Un sourire mauvais étire mes lèvres. Je souffre, mais il a perdu ce premier combat. Il le sait et cela accroit encore sa 

fureur. Il se jette sur moi et notre bataille acharnée commence enfin. Je frappe son corps et son visage de toutes mes forces. Je ne réfléchis plus. Il doit savoir à quel point je le hais. Je veux juste voir Malefoy souffrir. Je veux qu'il se torde de douleur sous moi, je veux lire la souffrance et la rage dans ses yeux.

Notre corps à corps est violent, les coups sans pitié. Je sens mes membres devenir douloureux. Et pourtant, c'est comme si la Haine était prisonnière dans mes veines, tel un feu me consumant de l'intérieur, refusant de sortir.

Il est tant de changer de technique. Je lui envoie une décharge de magie et il est projeté loin de moi. Le bruit de sa chute semble résonner dans tout le couloir. Je l'entends étouffer un gémissement de douleur. Il se relève en chancelant, se tenant le poigner. Ses yeux brillent de larme de rage et moi je souri. Je suis en train de le dominer. Il pointe sa baguette sur moi et me lance un sectusempra. Je l'évite de justesse. Je sors à mon tour ma baguette et le combat prend une autre tournure. Les sorts pleuvent, détruisant parfois un pan de mur ou un tableau. Il me semble voir un rayon vert sortir de sa baguette. Je ne lance jamais d'avada kédavra. Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Je me demande vaguement se qui serait arrivé si le sort m'avait touché. Comment aurait-il réagis ? Est-ce qu'il se serait retrouvé un nouvel ennemi ?

Au bout de cinq minutes, je sens la fatigue m'envahir. Je vois dans ses gestes qu'il en est de même. C'est drôle, nous sommes les exact opposés, et pourtant nous nous ressemblons plus que nous le devrions. Je suis son reflet et il est mon antithèse. Parfois, s'en est même effrayant.

Profitant de mon inattention, Malefoy me jette un sort de cassage qui m'atteint à la cheville. Rugissant de souffrance, je m'affaisse à terre. Les rôles se sont inversés. Il me regarde, un rictus victorieux collé au 

visage. J'ai envi de me relever, histoire de lui faire ravaler son sourire, mais ma cheville cassée m'en empêche.

-Alors, Potter ? On est trop faible pour se battre ?

C'est la première parole échangée. Nos souffles sont saccadés et nos poitrines se soulèvent de façon erratique. Je lui fais un sourire narquois, le regard dédaigneux et assuré.

-Jamais contre toi.

Il abaisse légèrement sa baguette et s'assoie à côté de moi. Son sourire s'agrandit et se transforme bientôt en rire, un peu nerveux. Il finit par exploser de rire en se tenant les côtes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me joindre à son hilarité folle. Nous nous tordons de rire l'un à côté de l'autre, des larmes de douleur et d'exultation malsaine roulant sur nos joues meurtries. La scène doit vraiment sortir de l'ordinaire. Un Serpentard et un Griffondor riant ensemble, au milieu d'un couloir dévasté. Lorsqu'enfin nous nous calmons, il me jauge du regard.

-T'es dans un sale état, me dit-il avec un sourire.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Aucun de nous deux n'arrivera jamais à battre l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

Je souris. Cette conversation irréelle me donne une impression bizarre.

-Pourquoi on fait ça, au juste ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste l'envie irrépressible de te faire souffrir chaque fois que je te vois.

-Pareille pour moi, mais pourquoi ?

Je réfléchis. En réalité, je n'y ai jamais vraiment songé. C'est un fait c'est tout.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça.

-Pourquoi a-t-on tellement besoin de se détruire l'un l'autre ?

-C'est la Haine.

-Quelle Haine, demande t-il encore.

-Celle qui fait briller tes yeux et les miens. Celle qui nous prend aux tripes, qui nous donne la force de toujours se relever face à l'autre.

-Celle qui me donne envi de t'écraser, de t'exploser ? Celle qui me donne une sensation si étrange au creux du ventre ?

-Oui.

-Et dis moi, c'est Elle aussi qui fait battre mon cœur comme un dingue quand je te vois ? C'est Elle qui provoque une chaleur dérangeante dans mon bas-ventre ?

-…Oui, je crois.

-Et toi, tu as la même Haine que moi ?

-Oui.

Il reste songeur quelques instants. Il fini par se relever et s'éloigner. Mais il se retourne et plonge ses iris gris dans les miens trop verts, l'air incertain.

-Alors, un jour je te montrerais à quel point je te hais, Potter.

-Moi aussi Malefoy, moi aussi, chuchotais-je bien après son départ. Un jour je parviendrais à lui montrer toute la haine que j'éprouve pour lui…

* * *

Potter est vraiment un imbécile. Un crétin de la pire espèce, un idiot avancé, un Griffondor stupide. Je le hais. Je le hais à en venir aux mains, comme un vulgaire moldu. Je le hais à en détruire ma réputation de Malefoy. Je le hais à en avoir des frissons, je le hais à rêver de lui. Je ne vis plus que pour le haïr, que pour ressentir sa Haine.

Je le hais tellement que j'ai envie de tuer cette infâme belette qu'il s'est choisi comme vide-couille avant de mourir. Car oui, le survivant sort depuis une semaine avec cette repoussante Griffondor. Depuis notre dernière bataille en fait. Et il ne se préoccupe plus de moi. Oh bien sur, il répond à mes sarcasmes, mais je vois bien que c'est juste pour le genre. Il est tout le temps fourré avec cette méprisable Weasley. Il m'ignore, trop occupé par la guerre pour se battre avec moi. Et moi j'ai mal dans la poitrine, de retenir toute cette Haine. Je souhaiterais l'effacer, pour que cesse enfin cette douleur étouffante. Pour que Potter se tourne à nouveau vers moi, ses yeux émeraude flamboyant.

Mais je vais le reprendre. Car Potter est à moi, juste à moi. Il est mon ennemi, ma propriété privé. J'ai un plan. Lorsqu'il sera décollé de la sangsue Weasley, je le prendrais à part. Et je vais réussir cette fois à lui donner toute la Haine que j'ai en moi. Je tiendrais ma promesse. Il faut juste que je trouve comment. Mais je suis intelligent. Je ne suis pas Serpentard pour rien.

Demain est prévu la grande bataille qui opposera le camp des ténèbres à celui de la lumière. Je ne crois pas en Voldemort. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais devant un sang mêlé. Mais Potter est ma Némésis. Et il est dans le camp de la lumière. Je suis donc dans celui des ténèbres. J'ai la marque, pour Potter. Juste pour pouvoir encore m'opposer à lui, la dernière fois. Car Potter est mon ennemi, pas celui de Voldemort. 

Voldemort n'est rien. Je sais, je sens que Potter me hais bien plus qu'il ne déteste Voldemort. Il me l'a dit. Il a dit qu'il avait la même Haine que moi. Ce soir, il va payer pour m'avoir ignoré une semaine. Ce soir…

Potter est enfin seul. Il est dans le parc, allongé à même le sol, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles. Je le regarde. Il dégage une sorte de beauté pure et innocente. Je suis attiré par lui, c'est magnétique. Il a un regard triste. Est-ce qu'il pense qu'il va mourir ? Et moi, est-ce qu'il pense à moi, parfois ?

Potter dégage une aura bien trop abattue, je n'aime pas ça. Je m'approche sans un bruit et me plante devant lui. Il se redresse et je le vois esquisser un sourire.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, dit-il en se levant.

-C'est moi ton ennemi Potter. Je voulais te le rappeler avant que n'aille te battre contre face de serpent.

-Je le sais déjà.

Il me regarde avec une lueur de détermination. On sait que c'est surement la dernière fois que l'on se voit. Alors je veux lui montrer ma Haine. Je veux qu'il me montre la sienne. Nous n'attendons pas que l'un de nous cède le premier. Nous attaquons en même temps. Notre lutte est sauvage, mêlant magie et coup. Il est au dessus. Je ne veux pas perdre. Je ne dois pas perdre. Je réussis à lui donner un coup de poing violent dans le ventre. Il gémit de douleur et s'affaisse. Il nous fait perdre l'équilibre et nous roulons l'un sur l'autre. Notre tonneau s'arrête sur un rocher, que je me prends dans les côtes. J'ai repris le dessus. Il a le visage maculé de sang et je sens le mien couler de mon arcade sourcilière. Son souffle chaud me gifle le visage. Pris d'une pulsion incontrôlable, je me jette sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, les dévorant avec voracité. Il répond immédiatement à mon attaque et me mord la lèvre inférieure. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur contre 

sa bouche. Nos langues luttes l'une contre l'autre. Notre baiser est violent, empreint d'une sauvagerie animale. Et je me sens soulagé. Je lui montre enfin ma Haine. Je peux enfin recevoir la sienne. Le feu qui me dévorait chaque jour un peu plus me semble moins douloureux. Nos bouches s'arrachent, nos dents s'entrechoquent. Brutalement, je lui arrache sa chemise. Je caresse son torse découvert. Il frisonne violement, gémissant des paroles incohérentes. Je ferme les yeux, envahi par des émotions trop violentes. Il m'ôte à son tour ma chemise, et son regard enflammé brûle ma peau mise à nue. Je lui mords le cou et appose avec l'énergie du désespoir ma marque sur sa peau mate. Il est à moi, à moi seul. Je descends le long de son torse, incendiant son épiderme avec ma salive, ma langue, ma bouche. Je touche chacune des parcelles de sa peau. Je veux graver pour l'éternité son odeur, sa douceur. Je veux me souvenir de cette nuit dans ses moindres détails. Notre nuit. Il n'y a de place pour aucune tendresse, aucun amour. Juste pour la Haine. D'un coup de hanche il prend le dessus. Il s'attaque avec hargne à mes tétons, s'acharnant jusqu'à me faire crier de plaisir et de douleur. Il se redresse, me forçant à me mettre debout et me pousse avec force contre un arbre. L'écorce déchire ma peau fragile. Il s'accroche désespérément à moi, me griffant de ses ongles. Ma peau blanche est désormais striée de sa marque, comme son cou et son torse le sont de la mienne. Sa bouche possède la mienne, sa langue domine la mienne. Il me montre enfin à quel point il me hait. Et moi je le hais encore plus.

Je ne veux pas être en dessous, un Malefoy n'est jamais en dessous. Je le retourne brusquement et nos positions sont de nouveau inversées. Je commence à détacher le bouton de son jean devenu trop étroit, et prend un malin plaisir à descendre la braguette avec une lenteur à la limite du supportable. Bientôt nous nous retrouvons nu tout les deux, nos deux érections dressées l'une contre l'autre. Sans aucune douceur, je le retourne. Je mords sa nuque, savourant son goût unique. Mes mains remontent lentement le long de ses hanches et se placent sur son ventre tendu. Je souffle dans ses cheveux, et ses frissons me rendent encore plus fou de désir. Brutalement, sans aucune préparation, je le pénètre. Il hurle de souffrance. C'est presque comme un viol, mais on en a 

besoin tout les deux. Se prouver qu'on existe encore l'un pour l'autre. Car tant que cette Haine nous unira, on sera vivant. J'attends un peu qu'il s'habitue à ma présence, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Potter bouge lui-même des hanches, me faisant à mon tour crier de surprise et de plaisir. Nos mouvements deviennent plus rapides, et bientôt je ne deviens que râle et désir. Une bouffé de chaleur intense envahi tout mon être et je ferme les yeux. Je saisi le sexe de mon ennemi et le fais entrer dans notre danse effréné.

-Je te hais Potter, Oh si tu savais comme je te hais.

-Moi aussi Malefoy, je te hais.

Nous venons ensemble et je m'écroule sur ma Némésis, épuisé. Il se retourne et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Une flamme nouvelle brule dans ses yeux si magnifiquement verts. Je sais ce qu'il va faire, et je n'ai pas peur. Parce que c'est lui. Et même si un Malefoy n'est jamais soumis, je vais le laissé faire. Parce que je ne suis plus un Malefoy. Avec lui, je suis juste Draco, ennemi d'Harry. Je ne suis que son contraire. Je ne vis que pour être son miroir.

Il me prend par les épaules et m'oblige à m'assoir. Il se couche au dessus de moi et enlace ses mains dans les miennes. Son regard est résolu. Il entre en moi brusquement, et c'est à mon tour d'hurler. La douleur est atroce. Mes chaires sont complètement déchirées. Et pourtant je bouge contre lui. Cette souffrance me fait tellement de bien. Elle me permet de tenir, de résister à ce plaisir qui bientôt m'envahi lorsqu'il touche ma prostate. Nous crions à nouveau, lacérant le silence du parc désert. Il se pence à mon oreille et me chuchote avec passion une litanie sans fin : « je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, je te hais »

Il m'embrasse avec violence, avec regret aussi, et recommence sa douce mélodie. Il prononce ces trois mots comme des mots d'amours, les ponctuant à chaque fois d'une légère pression sur mes lèvres. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Et je pleure en silence alors que je lui réponds avec tout ce que j'ai au fond du cœur. Et nos cris sont remplacés par cette cruelle musique qui fait tant mal au cœur, et 

pourtant qui me soulage tellement. Et je continue d'onduler sous lui, en un rythme plus doux. Je tremble sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Nous atteignons bientôt la jouissance et alors qu'il tombe sur moi, je sens des perles d'eau couler dans mon torse. Je me retire et le regarde. Des larmes ont tracé un sillon sur son si beau visage. Je les essuies avec mon pouce et l'entraine dans un baiser passionné. Un baiser d'adieu.

Ce soir, nous nous sommes haïs. Et pourtant, alors qu'il s'éloigne, cette sensation d'être complet qui m'avais saisi me quitte brusquement. Comme s'il me manquait à nouveau quelque chose. Et j'ai soudain l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme erreur. Une erreur irréparable. Mais laquelle ?

* * *

Je cours à travers les corps amonceler sur le sol. Je me sens vide, épuisé. J'ai vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Beaucoup de personnes sont morte. Trop de personnes. Ron et Hermione sont sains et sauf. Ils sont à l'infirmerie. J'aperçois la masse de cheveux rose de Tonks au loin et mon cœur se sert. Le corps de Dumbledore tranche également parmi la noirceur du sol. Mais je ne suis obsédé que par une seule personne. Ma Némésis, mon ennemi, mon amant. Draco Malefoy. Je cherche désespérément une tête blonde, un corps pale et fier, un regard froid. Il faut que je le trouve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai besoin de sa présence. Alors je cherche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je le retrouve allongé par terre, immobile. Mon cœur se déchire atrocement. Il ne peut pas être mort. Il n'a pas le droit. Pas lui. Il ne peut pas perdre. Tant que je suis debout, il doit l'être. On est un miroir. Il ne peut pas le briser.

Je cour comme un dératé vers lui et tombe à genoux.

-Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Ne me laisse pas !

Mes cris résonnent dans le parc aux allures macabre.

Avec un soulagement immense, je vois sa poitrine se soulever faiblement. Un filet de sang a coulé de sa bouche et je l'essuie avec mon pouce, comme il a essuyé mes larmes. Une plaie béante traverse son torse, marque du sectusempra. Une rage folle me saisie au tripes. Personne, personne n'a le droit d'effacer ma marque. Je pose sa tête inerte sur mes genoux et avec hargne, je soigne ses blessures. Il fini par ouvrir les yeux et ses deux merveilleuses prunelles d'argent pure me scrutent.

-Tu es venu m'achever ?

-Non, je suis venu te relever, dis-je avec férocité.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, sans ta Haine…

-Tu sais, je vais mourir…

-Non ! Je t'en empêcherais !

Il reste quelques instants silencieux. Il semble débattre avec lui-même. Lorsqu'enfin il prend la parole, sa mine est grave.

-Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? C'est quoi se qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est de la Haine.

-Tu sais, hier, j'ai réussi à te donner toute ma Haine. Mais alors pourquoi je me sens vide quand même sans toi ?

-Je ne sais pas Malefoy, je ne sais pas.

Soudain il se met à tousser et à cracher du sang. Son cœur s'emballe faiblement et une peur panique serpente dans mes entrailles. Non, ça ne peut pas être la fin. Je lui donne de petites baffes et il me fixe. Le gris de ses yeux semble s'éteindre et moi je refuse ce qui est en train de se passer. Je le supplie de ne pas partir, mais il me fait taire en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

-N'oublis… n'oublis jamais que je t'ai haïs. N'oublis jamais. Je te hais, et… et bien plus encore… Souffle t-il en fermant les yeux.

Des larmes roulent en torrent sur mes joues. Il est partit, partit sans moi. Il m'a abandonné. Mon miroir s'est brisé. Je n'ai plus d'antithèse. Un douleur abominable me tue et me donne le tournis. Mon cœur semble s'être arrêté de battre avec le sien. Mes yeux ne voient plus rien sans les siens. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. J'embrasse ses lèvres déjà froides, avec douceur. Mes sanglots me font tellement trembler que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur un sort. Avec difficulté, je fais apparaître un poignard dans ma main.

-Moi aussi je te hais. Je te hais plus que ma propre vie. Attends-moi Malefoy, attends-moi. Je viens. Je veux continuer de te haïr, pour toujours.

Je fixe l'arme sans la voir, mes sanglots m'étouffent. Tout ça, tout ça pour rien. J'ai sauvé le monde, mais je n'aurais pas réussi à me sauver moi-même. Je pense à mes amis que je suis en train de trahir. À mes parents qui seront mort pour rien. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour que je vive. Mais ma vie ne vaut pas valu la peine d'être vécu sans sa Haine.

-Tu sais, ce qu'il y avait entre nous. C'était juste de la Haine… Mais c'était notre Haine, Malefoy. Notre Haine…

Je ferme les yeux une dernière fois et sens le métal froid rentrer dans ma chair. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à la douleur, que le noir a déjà envahi mon âme…

_«_

_Juste de la Haine… »_


End file.
